


Baby Steps

by way1203



Series: The DI, the Iceman, and Imogen [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff, M/M, Parental Lestrade, Parenthood, Parentlock, Paternal Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9364181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/way1203/pseuds/way1203
Summary: Greg and Mycroft happen to both be home on the day Imogen takes her first steps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another one with these two and Imogen. I hope you enjoy. Thank you all for your support!

  
"She did it!"

Mycroft looked up from his laptop. Greg rushed into the living room with Imogen on his hip. At the sight of her other father, the ten-month-old leaned to her side and made a grabbing motion with her hands. The elder Holmes set aside his work.

Greg beamed. "Myc, she did it! She did it!"

"Did what?"

"She walked!"

Mycroft stared up at his husband. He found it difficult to contain his excitement. He'd estimated a few months ago that Imogen would be walking before her first birthday. She'd gone from crawling quickly across the room to pulling herself up to a standing position using Greg and Mycroft's legs. In the last few weeks, Imogen had managed to stand by herself. She just couldn't grasp walking without holding onto someone or something.

The corners of his mouth pulled into a smile as he asked, "With or without assistance?"

"Without. She took three steps before she fell." Greg set Imogen on the floor. "C'mon, Immie, let's show Daddy."

"Come to Daddy," Mycroft held his hands out.

Imogen looked between her da and daddy, unsure of which parent she wanted to go to. Mycroft sat on the floor and cooed for her to come to him. Greg quickly produced his phone. He didn't want to miss this prime opportunity to capture her first steps.

"Go to Daddy," Greg gestured at Mycroft. "Go on, love."

She got on her hands and knees, crawling closer to him with a grin. Imogen brought her legs to a standing position, then stood upright. Mycroft and Greg clapped.

"Look at you, Immie! Such a brilliant girl!" Mycroft grinned. "Come to Daddy."

Imogen managed to take three steps before crouching down for a moment to stop herself from teetering over. She stood straight again and took three more steps. Greg filmed while Mycroft continued to encourage Imogen. She squealed, which gave way to a giggle. Greg anxiously watched her take four wobbly steps toward Mycroft.

"You're almost there!" He said. "You can do it, love."

She took one more step forward, then fell on her bottom. Imogen carried on by crawling the remainder of the distance.

Mycroft lifted her into his arms. "Very good, Imogen! Well done!"

Greg stopped the recording and promptly sent it to his mum, his mother-in-law, and John, with the message: _She's walking!!_ He pocketed his phone and stood beside his husband and daughter. Mycroft kissed Imogen's cheek and Greg tickled her tummy. Imogen giggled at the attention from her fathers.

"We're so proud of you, Immie!" said Mycroft.

"Da!" Imogen clapped her hands. "Dada!"

"Yes," agreed Greg. "Da and Daddy are very proud."

As Imogen rested her head against his shoulder, Mycroft turned his attention to his husband. "Thank you for allowing me to witness a milestone in our daughter's life, and for capturing it on video.

"Why wouldn't I let you see it? With how unpredictable our work lives are, it's a wonder we didn't both miss her first steps."

"That's quite true."

"You've been tryin' to walk for us for a while now, haven't you?" Greg touched Imogen's nose. "I know what you did, Immie. You waited until you had both of us to watch you, didn't ya?" He kissed the bottom of her right foot. "Little Miss All-About-The-Attention."

Imogen was in stitches. Mycroft admired how Greg could always manage to make their daughter so happy. He made an excellent father. He was always doting on Imogen, doing whatever he could to keep her content, rushing to her side when she cried. Mycroft smiled. Greg was both an outstanding and incredibly understanding partner. Even on their bad days, he honestly couldn't ask for a better husband.

Greg's eyes met his. "What is it?"

Mycroft used the opportunity to express how thankful he was for this moment and his husband. He brought a hand to the DI's chin and captured his lips with his own. Greg, slightly taken aback at first, came to his senses and kissed him back. He placed a hand on his husband's hip. Mycroft broke the kiss early. Greg groaned. He knew they didn't have time for this now, but he wanted to continue.

"Patience, Gregory," said Mycroft. "All in good time. Right now, we need to put Imogen down for her nap."

"Oh!" He ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat. "Erm, of course. Right."

"Once she's sleeping, I can assure you there will be plenty more expressions of my gratitude and love for you. Sound acceptable?"

"Oh, God, yes."


End file.
